national_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Namek Saga Episodes (uncut) 36-61
Picking Up the Pieces ep-36 Picking Up the Pieces (飛び出せ宇宙へ! 希望の星はピッコロの故郷, Tobidase Uchū e! Kibo no Hoshi wa Pikkoro no Furusato) is the first episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 14, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary As Vegeta's space pod streaks away, Krillin carries the unconscious Gohan over to Goku. Bulma's airship arrives, and, upon landing, Chi-Chi bursts out and snatches up her son. Master Roshi and Bulma attend to Goku, as Korin tells him how proud he is of their efforts. Krillin gives his condolences to Bulma over Yamcha's death. Now that Piccolo and Kami are gone, the Dragon Balls will not work any longer. Bulma becomes distraught and breaks down crying. She verbally attacks Yajirobe, wishing he were dead instead of Piccolo. Korin breaks up the argument, and reminds them that they need to get the wounded heroes some medical attention. As night falls, Master Roshi and Yajirobe carry Goku up into the airship. Vegeta's artificial moon burns itself out, and they take off. Krillin guides them back to where the bodies of their fallen comrades lay. He tells Bulma not to cry, that there may be a very slim chance of resurrecting their friends. Before he can elaborate, they arrive at the first battleground. The bodies of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo are loaded into refrigerated coffins; there is not enough of Chiaotzu's body left to preserve. Everyone grieves over the loss of their friends. Bulma's thoughts are on the happy times she spent with Yamcha. Krillin reflects on how the other three lost their lives. Gohan eventually awakens in his crying mother's arms, and everyone else congratulates him on his efforts. Now that Gohan is taken care of, Yajirobe suggests Chi-Chi might take some concern for Goku. She refuses, blaming her husband for everything bad that has happened to Gohan. Bulma prods Krillin to explain what he was saying earlier. He tells how the Saiyans first learned of the Dragon Balls on Earth through Raditz's scouter, and after wiping out the planet, they would seek to have their own wishes granted with them. When they arrived on Earth and saw Piccolo, they recognized him as being from planet Namek. Krillin relates how during the battle, Vegeta said that if they went to the Planet Namek, there would be more powerful Dragon Balls there. Gohan remembers them having said that Namekians have the power to fabricate some kind of mysterious balls. If someone can somehow get to Namek, they can use those Namekian Dragon Balls to wish everyone back to life. Everyone jumps at this news, except for Bulma. She points out that they do not even know where this planet is supposed to be. Plans for Departure ep-37 Plans for Departure (謎のユンザビット! 神様の宇宙船を探せ, Nazo no Yunzabitto! Kami-sama no Uchusen wo Sagase) is the second episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 21, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary In the ruins of East City, a recovery team works late extracting the remaining space pod. Elsewhere, Goku and the others are admitted into Wukong Hospital. The blood-curdling screams of Goku having his bandages changed drains the color out of the faces of Gohan and Krillin, who are waiting outside, despite their attempts at ignoring Goku's screams (by attempting to study his homework and striking up a conversation with Master Roshi about dating, respectively). When it comes time for their treatment, they attempt to escape, but are carried back by Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. Later in their recovery room, Krillin and Gohan are relieved to hear they will be discharged in a matter of days, whereas Goku's injuries will take a matter of months to heal. Korin tells him not to worry, as a fresh crop of Senzu Beans will be ready in around a month. Krillin teases Yajirobe for the way he acted just before Vegeta attacked him, and everyone enjoys a laugh at his expense. Bulma joins them with the news that she has figured out how to use the Saiyan remote control unit. They all tune in to a special television report about the group of scientists examining the remaining space pod. Bulma pushes some buttons on the remote, hoping to activate the pod and startle the research team. The pod promptly explodes into pieces. As everyone's last hopes are dashed, Mr. Popo appears outside the window, claiming he possibly knows of a spaceship they can use, but he needs someone to come with him to check it out. Being the best technical mind of the group, a reluctant Bulma joins him, and they teleport on Mr. Popo's magic carpet to the desolate highlands of Yunzabit. They find an insect-like structure, where Mr. Popo relates to Bulma a story that Kami had shared with him a century ago about his youth and how he grew up here. With the new-found knowledge that Kami was a Namekian, they were able to surmise that Kami's old "house" was actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Piccolo," the floor of the structure drops down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they are lifted up inside. Mr. Popo had heard the conversation King Kai had with Goku in Bulma's airship. Hearing that Kami had been sent to Earth as a youth to escape Namek's climatic disaster triggered Mr. Popo's memory about this place. Bulma tries to manipulate a control panel, but is unable to get the ship to respond. She realizes the panel is designed for voice input, just like the door was. It does not respond to her commands, and Bulma figures that the panel is configured to only recognize commands in the Namekian language, like Piccolo and Kami (the latter in his "Hero" disguise) used during the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Luckily, Mr. Popo learned the Namekian language from Kami. Bulma suggests the two of them take a quick test-drive to see if the ship is still functional. She tells Mr. Popo to fly them to Jupiter, and he gives the corresponding command in Namekian. The ship rumbles, then takes off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Bulma coincidentally calls up a toilet and a bed! The ship quickly arrives at its destination, and Bulma and Mr. Popo rejoice. Nursing Wounds ep-38 Nursing Wounds (ナメック星行き発進! 悟飯たちを待つ恐怖, Namekkusei Iki Hasshin! Gohantachi wo Matsu Kyofu) is the third episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 28, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary Kami's spaceship is relocated to the laboratories of Capsule Corporation, where it is re-fitted for the long journey ahead. Dr. Brief is impressed that there are technologies in the universe beyond his own inventions. In the recovery room, the family enjoys a quiet moment together, as Chi-Chi peels an apple for Gohan. Krillin comes in with the news from Bulma that the ship is salvageable. He starts to nap at Goku's side, and as Chi-Chi visits Wukong Hospital's gift shop, Gohan sneaks away to do some of his own physical therapy outside. When Chi-Chi finally catches up to him reading a textbook on the roof, she insists he return to the recovery room. Upon returning, Bulma explains how the ship can make it to Namek and back in about two months. Mr. Popo cannot make the trip, saying that this is too much time to leave Kami's Lookout unattended, so he provides the Namekian vocabulary necessary to re-program the ship over the next ten days to recognize commands in their own language. Bulma has to make the journey, since she is the only one capable of servicing the craft should anything go wrong. She wisely turns down Master Roshi's generous offer to spend two months with her alone, and chooses Krillin to go with her instead. Gohan also insists on going, to ensure that Piccolo is brought back to life. Chi-Chi strongly objects, but after a passionate display of Gohan's spirit, as well as support from everyone else in the room, decides to let him go. Bulma and Mr. Popo work on re-programming the ship's computer as Krillin and Gohan are checked out of the hospital. When Chi-Chi steps out to prepare Gohan's medication, Goku has Gohan punch his bandaged hand to test his mettle. Goku judges that at his current strength, Gohan will do fine on his own. The day of departure finds Bulma, Krillin and the Master Roshi gathered at Kame House with the spaceship. Bulma is upset that while she cut her hair and wore a bulky space suit to prepare for the trip, Krillin is dressed the same as always, Chi-Chi and the Ox King soon arrive with a roomful of luggage. Gohan reluctantly steps out of the hovercar, looking dapper as can be and sporting a fresh bowl-cut. Chi-Chi explains that this is mankind's first journey into deep space, and she wouldn't want Gohan to look improper (much to his dismay). Master Roshi charges Krillin to complete the mission and find the Dragon Balls. They board the spaceship, and before Krillin and Gohan have a chance to buckle themselves in, Bulma angrily gives the order to the ship's computer, and the team blasts off. Before long, they are cruising through deep space, and the ship stops vibrating. Bulma excuses herself to change her clothes. As Krillin realizes how little he brought to wear, Gohan changes into an outfit similar to Piccolo's. The characters remaining on Earth look skyward, each wishing the Namek-bound heroes luck in their mission. Friends or Foes? ep-39 Friends or Foes? (敵か味方か? 謎の巨大宇宙船の子供たち, Teki ka Mikata ka? Nazo no Kyodai Uchusen no Kodomotachi) is the fourth episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 7, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary Bulma tosses the book she is reading onto the cluttered floor around her bunk. Seven uneventful days have passed since leaving Earth, with more than 20 remaining, and she is bored to the point she wishes she had installed hibernation chambers. Sitting on the floor just outside the perimeter of clutter, Krillin and Gohan occupy themselves telepathically in Image Training against each other, keeping their skills and reflexes sharp. Bulma complains to them about the mess the room has become. After all, a delicate lady such as herself has many important things on her mind to occupy her time, and they were just passengers. Krillin mutters under his breath that he wishes the lady would wear a little more around the ship. Back at Wukong Hospital, the duty nurse catches Goku doing sit-ups on the floor, with Master Roshi overseeing. She rushes in to protest, and Master Roshi's hands get the better of him. Just then Goku's doctor shows up. He orders Goku back to bed and teases Master Roshi about his wandering hands. Up on the roof, Chi-Chi worries over Gohan, wondering why she hasn't gotten any postcards from him. As Krillin and Gohan finish filling a trash bag, Bulma asks where they suppose Vegeta went off to. After all, the Saiyan home planet had been destroyed long ago. Krillin figures that since he was injured so badly, it would have to be a fairly civilized planet, one that could attend to him. Bulma remembers how Goku's brother worked for a planet brokerage. Maybe he was going to one of his customers' planets. Depending on how far from Earth he was traveling, they may not be able to complete their mission and get back home in time to fight against Vegeta's anticipated return. Elsewhere in space, a lone, one-man space pod continues its journey through the blackness. Inside, Vegeta is still cursing his turn of fortune. Krillin sees something flash in the front view-port. Before the three of them can figure out what it is, the ship is attacked by dozens of small robot spacecraft. Bulma orders their ship to shoot down their attackers, but then encounter a ship that looks exactly like their own. They discover that, in fact, it is their own reflection in a giant mirror-plated spaceship that they are seeing. As they get close, the larger ship pulls them inside. They land safely in a large hangar, and get out to investigate. Krillin worries what outer space's first impressions of humankind will be. As the trio walk along a hallway, gun ports open up on either side, and they are forced to run a gauntlet. After escaping from that trap, doors drop down from the ceiling and cut them off from proceeding. A corrosive goo starts flowing down the walls and onto the floor, and Gohan levitates Bulma to safety as Krillin blasts an escape-way with the Kamehameha technique. The three adventurers are beginning to feel unwelcome. They discover they have been going around in circles, and Krillin notices a panel on the ceiling. Hovering up to manipulate it, a new doorway promptly appears next to Bulma. The three of them enter, when suddenly the floor gives way and they are flushed out toward empty space. Grabbing Bulma's foot, Krillin and Gohan manage to propel themselves back up the chute and out of danger by shooting energy out through their palms. The only casualty is Krillin's cap, which floats off into deep space. Exhausted, the three of them follow their noses to a freshly-set dinner table in an otherwise empty cargo bay. Not surprisingly, the table is also booby-trapped. Gohan and Krillin manage to escape the giant iron clam shell that covers the table, but Bulma gets trapped inside. Before they can rescue her, she is pulled up through a hole in the top of the shell by a grappling wire, and winds up suspended and staring down two gun barrels. Panels open up around the room, and out step hundreds of children's figures, each brandishing automatic weapons. Gohan and Krillin are ready to fight it out, but after carefully weighing the situation, Bulma tells them to stop and not do anything foolish. Category:Catd